


Love was to you but a snare and a pain

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [7]
Category: DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Embarrassment, F/F, Fan Characters, POV Harley Quinn, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: "I don't understand," Diana says. "I thought it was customary to introduce one's partner to one's family, or am I wrong?"





	Love was to you but a snare and a pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> For "DCU: Diana Prince/Harley Quinn - childhood crush" at [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6401499#t6401499) and Day #10 "No sensory descriptors" at 1mw's [Give it a Whirl challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2248813.html).
> 
> This may or may not be a sequel to [Turn my secrets inside out and you will find me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208361) (which is DCEU-verse).

Harley should've known dating a superhero would come with more complications than just her status as a supervillain. So far, she's only dated like-minded people (meaning other supervillains), who're usually too preoccupied with their villainous schemes or shun the limelight out of principle.

But heroes? They _thrive_ in it, always ready to show what good sports they are.

So it is with Diana. Harley still finds it difficult sometimes to gather her wits enough to give coherent answers, much less disagree, but there's one thing she can't let fly.

"Oh no, no-no- _no,"_ she says, forming an X with her forearms. "Absolutely not! You _cannot_ meet my parents."

"I don't understand," Diana says, and her questioning expression is so adorable, Harley finds herself wanting to give in just to please her. "I thought it was customary to introduce one's partner to one's family, or am I wrong?"

"If one is serious about one's partner." Harley flails, then droops, then perks up again. "Wait, _are_ we serious about each other?"

Now there a thought she hadn't entertained yet. 

"Do you know me to be anything less than serious in my pursuits?" Diana asks, and Harley feels herself wilt in front of Diana's determination.

"It's not that I doubt your sincerity," she says weakly.

It's more that she's already imagining it: her brothers poking fun at her for putting up Wonder Woman memorabilia – for pretending to _be_ her. They could obliterate her with a single mention, and Harley'd rather not chance it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Corinna Confesses" by Laura Redden Searing.
> 
> Tumblr post for reblogging convenience can be found [here](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/169807188114/dcu-diana-princeharley-quinn-childhood-crush).


End file.
